Anniversary
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: Weeks after the events of Frozen, Elsa and Jack have their one year anniversary since Jack's disappearance and reappearance and Elsa has gotten EVERYONE out of the castle to have some fun with Jack.
1. Chapter 1

The council meeting seemed to go on forever as the representatives from each kingdom argued in front of Elsa on equally boring affairs. Well, they were boring but she did have to listen partially. After all, she was queen of Arendelle and in charge of assuring the kingdom's success and prosperous future, but Elsa really wanted to be done with all these business matters and go to her bedroom and see _him. _It had only been a few weeks since the kingdom found out about her powers and since she had found out that Jack was still alive. Since then, all she wanted to do all the time was to be with him day and night, but with all the business affairs after almost losing the kingdom's business partners since the event she couldn't really have a lot of time with him. Trying to get the men to trust her was difficult, but she had finally done it. And now she could go spend some time with Jack.

"I assure you, representatives, that my _abilities _will not be used in any way with our trade and other business. Is this satisfactory to you all?" Elsa broke the arguing and watched as they all slid into their chairs silent. _Well, that shut them up, _Elsa mentally laughed. The representatives mumbled to each other and when it seemed they reached a decision, the representative from the Southern Isles stood and cleared his throat.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the council has reached a verdict. All the kingdoms represented here would like to accept your final statement and continue their trade and other business with your kingdom." Elsa smiled and tapped the gavel on the round table.

"Wonderful, council adjourned. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must retire for the night." Elsa gestured for a guard at the door.

"Yes, your majesty?" the guard asked as he bowed.

"Make sure they all get back to their kingdoms safely, please. And make sure I am not disturbed up stairs, please." The guard nodded and bowed again before departing out the door and arranging carriages and boats for the representatives to return home safely.

"Your majesty?" Elsa turned her head to see Anna standing in the doorway. Elsa lit up and walked over to her.

"Anna, is something wrong?" Anna shook her head and pulled her out in the hallway.

"No, no. I was just wondering if you would mind if I went with Kristoff to go visit his family and watch the northern lights?" Elsa smiled even more.

"No, of course not. Go, have fun." Elsa began to nudge Anna towards the front doors.

"Thank you, Elsa. I'll see you in the morning!" Anna yelled the last part as the doors closed and she and Kristoff walked off. Elsa stood there in front of the door as the other guests slowly left one by one, thanking her for the hospitality as they bowed/curtsied out the door and into their carriages and boats. When the last guest had entered their carriage and drove off, Elsa closed the giant doors and let out a long held in breath.

"Is everything alright, your majesty?" Elsa jumped as a guard spoke. She shook herself mentally and looked at the guard. He looked a lot like Jack, same color eyes and hair. _No, Jack's upstairs, _Elsa thought.

"Yes, everything's alright. Would you mind taking yourself and all the other guards and taking the night off?" The guard went to interrupt, obviously trying to do his job, but Elsa held her hand out and he clamped his mouth shut.

"Take the other guards and yourself and take the night off, that's an order now, captain." The guard nodded and went off to find the other guards. Elsa walked quickly to the staircase and walked up watching the guards all walk out the door to their night off. _Good thing, too, _Elsa thought, _best to keep their ears innocent. _Elsa smiled devilishly as she thought of the night before her. It was her and Jack's anniversary, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack?" Elsa called up the stairwell. After hearing no footsteps for a while, Elsa began to tip-toe up the steps. She tried her best but each step was accompanied with a very loud creak.

"Curse you steps," Elsa whispered as she froze the steps and continued tip-toeing up them, "now be quiet." Elsa laughed. When she had finally reached the top, she glanced into her room to find that Jack was no where to be seen in her bedroom. Well, their shared bedroom now that he was back.

"Jack? Where are you?" Elsa whispered while rounding the corner into the living quarters. She was surprised to find the Captain standing there, shoulders back and standing tall.

"Captain, I told you and the other men to take the night off." Elsa reminded him. It was odd though, he was facing away from her but his body was… twitching. A slight breeze came from her bedroom and swirled around her legs before floating over to the Captain. _What the- _Elsa was cut off when the Captain turned around sharply revealing Jack in the captain's uniform.

"I am taking the night off, your majesty." Elsa smiled and leaped into Jack's arms.

"Were you disguised as the Captain this whole time, Jack?" His smile illuminated from his face, sending butterflies in Elsa's stomach and flutters in her heartbeat.

"I heard that a woman of your stature likes a man in uniform." Jack said proudly.

"Actually, Jack. I love a man in uniform." Elsa corrected him as she pulled him into a kiss. Jack suddenly began to guide them to the couch and set Elsa down, breaking up the kiss.

"Jack-" Jack placed his left index finger on her lips.

"Shh. I have a surprise for you." Jack's finger left Elsa lips as he waved it in the air and a sort of cloud appeared with a round piece of slightly translucent ice at the center the size of a small portrait.

"Watch," was all Jack said before the ice started showing images and moving pictures of Jack and Elsa as young lovers and as even younger friends. Elsa gasped at the beauty of the images and looked at Jack.

"Oh, Jack." she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Happy Anniversary, Elsa." Jack pulled Elsa into his arms as Elsa cried happily into his shoulder.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you, Jack. I don't know how I can top that." Jack wiped a single tear from her eye as she smiled.

"Just having you is enough, Elsa." Jack kissed her again. They watched the clips of their memories come and go on the ice screen when suddenly it came to that fateful night.

"Um…" Jack sat up as he realized what it was of. _That's not- no, it can't be, _Elsa thought as the moving images of herself and Jack sitting on the bed.

_"Elsa," _ the memory version of Jack began to speak, _"I need to tell you something." _Jack seemed to be trying to figure out a way to stop the memory or skip to the next one, but Elsa placed her hand on his hand that settled on the couch.

"No, leave it." Jack settled back into the couch, his cheeks blushing a very rosy pink contrasting against his pale, frosty complexion.

_"What's wrong," _memory Elsa asked.

_"I've been courting you for a while now, and I feel it's getting serious. And, well, I feel maybe we should… take the next step." _Memory Elsa looked confused at Jack. _I just wanted him to say it, _Elsa thought. Jack scooted closer over to Elsa the same way memory Jack did and held Elsa's hands.

_"Elsa, I wanna make love to you." _Memory Jack and present Jack spoke in unison. Before Elsa could see the ending of the memory, Jack melted the ice cloud quickly and brought Elsa into a searing, needy, kiss. Elsa could feel Jack's left hand caressing down her side and slowly grabbing her ass. Elsa hissed at the shiver that went up her body from his touch.

"Jack..." Elsa moaned into his touch as his body pushed her into the couch. Jack raked his hand up her leg, from ankle to hip, pulling Elsa's dress above her waist in the process. Jack's growing erection pressed against Elsa's hot, wet core through their clothes. She could feel Jack's tongue flick out at her ear as he whispered;

"I wanna make love to you, Elsa." Jack practically moaned, another shiver went up her body. Elsa's hands raked down Jack's back as he ground his erection against her while his teeth, tongue, and mouth made great use against her neck and breasts. While Jack was distracted with pleasuring her neck and breasts, Elsa took the chance and pushed Jack on his back and straddled him. Elsa looked like an exotic princess about to tame a wild stallion. Her dress had been removed and her under skirt was ripped almost to the point that another tear would rip it completely off. The straps of her corset-clad torso hung carelessly from her shoulders and her braid had come loose. Leaving strands falling in front of her face, making her look of desire even more breathtaking.

"Jack," Elsa said while rolling her hips on his erection, "will you do something for me?" Jack looked at her hungrily.

"Mmhm." Jack could barely get the sound out. Elsa took his arms and wrapped them around her waist, making Jack sit up. Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed her way up his jaw and to his ear.

"I want you to make that ice cloud again and continue playing that memory of us having sex until we both cum." Elsa whispered, emphasising her intent by pulling his earlobe into her mouth and nipping it harshly. She felt Jack's erection harden even more and twitch as his breathing became heavier at the thought of fucking Elsa to the memory of them first having sex.

"As you wish, my queen." Jack waved his hand in the air and the ice cloud reappeared. Elsa watched as it started to play right where it left off. The sounds coming from the memory were so erotic that Elsa felt her wetness soa through.

"Do you hear that, Jack?" Elsa's head rolled back as her hand delved under her undergarments and began to rub her clit, "That's us, making love, having sex, _fucking."_ The last word was moaned out as Jack's hand had replaced Elsa's and delved into her folds.

"So wet for me already, Elsa? Tsk tsk tsk, naughty girl." Elsa throbbed at his use of such dirty talk and yanked his hand out of her.

"Hey!" Jack protested, but shut up when Elsa had began to unbutton the uniform and his pants.

"As much as I love seeing you in that uniform, Jack. I'd prefer you got out of it now so you can get inside me, please." Elsa said hurriedly. When she wasn't getting anywhere with his uniform, Jack began to unbutton himself while Elsa undressed herself.

"Wait." Jack stopped her as she raced to her corset's strings. Elsa looked at him like she was going to hit him, "slowly. Please." Elsa's look of frustration changed to one of dirty pleasure. Slowly, Elsa untied the top bow and looped it out of the first two holes. While doing so, Elsa continued rolling her hips and pushed Jack back onto the couch.

"Now you watch me," Elsa looked at the screen and back at Jack, "both of me." Jack's eyes flipped back and forth between the memory of them fucking and Elsa slowly, teasingly, untying her corset until it fell and revealed her breasts. Jack's eyes held onto Elsa's breasts as they bounced from being released and his jaw dropped.

"Now, now, Jack," Elsa pushed Jack's jaw closed with her index finger, "close your mouth. We're not catching codfish." Jack's chuckle turned into a groan as she took his hands and made them grip her breasts. Jack squeezed, making Elsa yelp and grind more intensely.

"I thought I told you to take your clothes off, Jack?" Elsa said with disappointment, reaching to pull Jack's shirt off and help him shuffle his pants and undergarments down enough that she could finally be skin to skin with him.

_"Oh, Jack! Yes! Oh, god, yes! More! More!" _Jack and Elsa's head both snapped to the screen and watched as memory Jack had pressed memory Elsa against the stone wall and was now thrusting harshly into her. Memory Elsa was moaning and whimpering all at the same time and uttering Jack's name every time his thrust became more intense.

_"Fuck, Elsa. You feel so good around my cock. So wet and tight, I might just come right now._" Memory Jack moaned into memory Elsa's shoulder.

"Jack," his attention was brought back to the present Elsa, "I know you want to watch, hell, I really do too, but right now I need you to take that delicious cock of yours and drive it into my tight, wet, and ready pussy." Jack growled at her words and before she could do anything he lifted her above his cock and sunk her down with a loud smack. Elsa moaned at the feeling of him being inside her at last. Jack expected Elsa to start moving by herself by now, but she held still as he continued to pick her up and slam her down onto him. After about five of them, Jack set her down and removed his hands from her waist. She imagined there would probably be bruises in the morning by how tightly he was holding her, but that didn't matter right now.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked concerned. Out of no where, Elsa began attacking Jack with a combination of rolling her hips and bouncing up and down on his cock. Her hands lifted from his stomach and pulled on her nipples and groped her breasts as she continued to bounce up and down, rolling, up and down, rolling, up and down.

"Nope. I was w-waiting for you t-to stop so I could f-fuck you m-myself. My anniversary-anniversary gift to you." Elsa barely got the sentence out as Jack was meeting each of her bounces with his own thrusts. Come down, thrust up. Come down, thrust up. Come down, thrust up. The rhythm kept it's pace and soon Elsa was whimpering from her orgasm becoming more and more evident. Jack sat up and his mouth searched fervently against Elsa's neck and breasts, never finding an equal median between the two, constantly switching from one to the other as one arm wrapped around her and the other reached between the two of them and rubbed her clit.

"Jack! I'm- I'm gonna-" Elsa was interrupted by Jack's desperate lips searching for their place among her beautiful body, finding peace against her own lips.

"I know, Elsa. I know." Jack laid back against the couched and made Elsa bounce harder and faster as he felt his orgasm com closer and closer. Jack and Elsa's tongues glided and danced and tangled with each other as their efforts became more desperate with their approaching orgasms.

"Jack..." Elsa moaned. She could feel that her orgasm was going to rip through her any second.

"Okay, Elsa. Come. Come for me, come for me now!" That's all it took. One second she was searching desperately for release and the next it had found her in a wave of white heat. Elsa's legs shook as her orgasm coursed through her body and all she could do was make gruntled moans of satisfaction. She was coming down from her ecstasy when she realized Jack was still searching for his. Elsa's fingers played with the back of his neck and kissed down his jaw and he grunted loudly against her skin.

"Jack," Elsa whispered into his ear, "make me come again." Elsa grabbed Jack's left hand and rubbed it against her clit, feeling a second orgasm ready to erupt. Jack suddenly stilled, his hand rubbed even faster against Elsa clit and Elsa's orgasm ripped through her as Jack finally came and erupted inside her. Elsa collapsed against Jack's chest as a mass of whimpers and heavy breaths. When they were both calm again, Elsa drew circles against his shoulder as he held her close.

"Happy Anniversary." Elsa said tiredly. Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head, helping her fall asleep by playing with her hair before he fell asleep himself.


End file.
